


Echoes

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: After CW: The reader is a vigilante mutant but blind and she uses echolocation, she protects Tony from a bunch of attacker and battle them off with her staff and her earth powers. ((let grow ivy and vines and chain the bad guys with it.)) She turns to Tony and smiles at him. “Are you alright?” He nods with an awed face while the reader chuckles and vanishes when she hears police is arriving. Tony searches for her and finds her at Charles Xaviers school as teacher. with an happy ending, please





	Echoes

It was a cold December night. New York as always was awake,while those sane enough were asleep. Tony Stark, however, decided to go fo a walk.It was weeks after the events of what the media deemed as the Civil War. The Avengers who once stood united,had fallen divided. Captain America and his team had gone into hiding, Stark, on the other hand, responded in such a way,which none of his friends had expected. Except for the occasional drink or so,he did not opt towards his old alcoholic and play boyish ways. Instead, he focused on training better and taking an active role in being a part of his own company. Meaning he was back to being the CEO of Stark Industries. Today had been a tough day. The board meeting was a disaster, everything that happened was reminding him of the awful day in Siberia.

To clear his mind Tony decided to go for a walk. As much of a genius he was, he left behind all his devices,and suit gadgets for an escape,for what threat was there now. A mistake this was. Walking down the streets in Manhattan a few hours after midnight he took a deep breath. The street lamps illuminated the foggy streets,in this deserted part. He had been walking for quite some time now thinking about various things. He was confused over what do,his best friend of decades could walk no more because of him,an android who didn’t know what feelings were,a teenage hero to mentor and a spy who came and went from the compound as she wished. After signing the accords he was made the head of Avengers,while this was not verbal or official at all,it was clear there was no one as suitable as him to do the job as long as Cap didn’t come back. Coming to that,he still wasn’t sure whether he would be able to forgive Steve or not. He thought they were friends,they had fought together,lived together,laughed together,they had saved each other during missions numerous time, so how he could he have done that? Him not signing the accords was a completely different thing,it was his choice and he would never have forced him to do so.He understood his point of view and somehow stood with him on that matter;But as Natasha had said,having one hand on the wheel was better than one.

What hurt Tony the most, was the fact Steve hidden such a big truth from him. His whole life after his parent’s death had been a lie. They had not even died a natural death. They were murdered in cold blood and he was clueless about it. All these years without them,could have been the other way around. If not killed Tony would still have had a family,Dad would still have been running the company,Obadiah would not have betrayed him,he would not be Iron Man and his friend would still have been able to walk on his own. He admitted that he acted in rage in that bunker in Siberia,but he was willing to apologize if Steve was willing to do. Think about what had happened upon his return a few days later he had realized that it was not Barnes fault as he was under the influence of HYDRA.

Tony was swept out from his mouths by hearing a bunch of heavy footsteps echoing behind him. Alarmed he vaguely fastened his pace in a way for the people to notice. He knew for sure there were people behind him,but not if they were muggers or anything. Plus they won’t even risk it,he was Tony Stark after all. Would they? Realizing it was a deserted street,with only himself to protect,well,himself and no suit he stopped in his place. He turned around only to see three burly men walking towards him with the kind of muscles one can only get from Steroids.

“Gentlemen.” Tony nodded.

“Give us what you have right now,or we will do things to you can’t imagine.” The man in the middle shouted at him.

Tony pretended to pat his pockets,before shrugging.“Sorry,I guess it’s just, not your day I forgot my wallet at home. ”

“You are Tony Stark,and you expect us to believe it?”

The third man immediately took out a knife and lunged towards him. With the knife to his neck, Tony was put in a critical situation. Good thing he was an Avenger and not a mundane. With enough force to throw him off Tony gripped his shoulder from his left arm and pushed him back, turning around 360 degrees to head butt him,resulting the mugger to fall back in shock. With that, the other two came running at him as well. He defended himself against the the the three who had no skill. While Tony had been taking training this did not mean he was up to hand to knock out three men as big as Thor. Fighting them was not as much of a problem as much it was to hold them off,after all, it was three against one.

“Hey! You! Break it off!” A feminine voice distracted the mugger from the fight.

It was a young woman clad in jeans, and just a jacket. How you weren’t freezing in so little clothing they had no idea. You looked weird to them as wearing glasses at two in the morning. Who does that?! One man came running towards her only for her to use the wooden stick she supported herself with her,in a flash it turned to what seemed like a staff which she spun in a perfect circle before hitting the man with it on the knees. A sick crack echoed throughout as he fell down to his knees with a scream.

This diverted the second man’s attention towards you as well,successfully enabling Tony to knock out the first one with the back of his own knife. With all eyes now on you the man ran towards you. You raised you right-hand in front of him,and astonishing thing happened,shocking even Tony,Roots began to spring out from footpath wrapping around the mugger’s feet as they slowly traveled up towards his tight,traveling over to his other legs. You swapped your other hand in the air, which seemed to have moved the man in the direction towards the wall which he hit with a loud thud. There Ivy Leaves miraculously began to grow out for the brick wall wrapping themselves around the mugger’s arms and legs,enabling him to move until at least the police found him or one of his partners woke up from their positions from the curb.

“Are you alright?” You turned towards to an awed Tony looking at you with his wide and brown puppy dog eyes.

He only nodded as you felt you way closer towards him. You held out your hand to him to shake. “Y/N,Y/N L/N.Nice to meet you..”You trailed off, in the end, not knowing his name nor his face.

“Tony Stark.” He shook your hand. His hands were calloused and rough from all those years spent in the lab.

“Iron Man.” You stated more than you asked.”Why did I have to save Iron Man from muggers?” You chuckled.

“Yeah about that. Thanks.”Tony scratched the back of his neck.”Perhaps a better way to thank you would be over coffee?” He asked confidently. He was Tony Fucking Stark, for crying out loud, why would anyone ever refuse him.

“Some other time,” You smiled the darkness that had forever impaired your vision. “Can you give me my walking stick? I can’t see it.”

Tony hurriedly grabbed it and handed it over to you. “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark.” You smiled one last time at him before you tapped the stick cum staff on the floor and vanished with a whoosh and a gust of wind. Tony couldn’t believe it, you had literally disappeared into thin air. How was that even possible? He thought to himself, “At least give me your number!”He shouted out to no one. Had this been all a hallucination? No, it wasn’t looking at the man still tied up against the wall proved it.

With a new purpose, Tony walked bak to his tower,this time without any occurrences. He was dead set on finding you with only a name.

*a few days later*

Tony proved himself and was successful in finding you.After days spent in his tech lab,he used all his databases and all of SHIELD’S to stalk you down to the hospital room you were born. While this may have seemed creepy and stalker-ish to others,ton Tony it was either all of nothing. His research led him to your workplace, where he was determined to meet you and take you out on a date.

In other words, it led him to The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning formerly know as Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. No, you were not a student there but actually a teacher there who taught Botany and Economics. It was a weird combination, but it was yet another thing which motivated Tony to find you and meet you again. So here he was standing outside your classroom waiting for the class to be over. Tony had called Xavier before to inform him of his arrival,hence why none of the security was alarmed. The bell rang and out stamped a group of teenagers pushing and shoving at each other. While most did not pay heed to the legend standing beside their classroom door, those who did whisper amongst themselves. Used to the stares and the whispers Tony ignored the kids and entered the room once it had cleared out.

It was a simple and spacious classroom with plant covered shelves and other various things. Exactly opposite the door were panoramic glass windows to let in enough sunlight to illuminate the whole room as well as a door in it which led to the greenhouse. When Tony entered your back was turned towards him. You heard someone coming into the room and passed it off as a student, who probably forgot something while you cleared out the board for your next class. A throat being cleared caught your attention and you raised your head to where the noise came from.

“Hello again."Tony greeted.

"Hey!"You greeted back, surprise evident in your tone.

You sensed him walking towards your desk where he halted.

"Perhaps that coffee now?"He asked with any hesitation what so ever.

You threw back your head in a laugh. After all this time he still wanted a date? But you also sensed a certain hopefulness and determination in his voice and so,you said yes to the billionaire standing in front of you.


End file.
